Númer níu
by 18lzytwner
Summary: It means Number Nine in English. There's trouble in LazyTown. Two people will find each other and a family will become whole but can they survive the dangers? It has now been completed as of 7,30,05. I appreciate any reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Númer níu

(Number Nine)

By 18lzytwner

Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy day and Stephanie wondered when it would clear up. It had been doing this for three days and she was starting to get cabin fever. She had called Pixel to see if they could play video games together and they had, but it had gotten old after two days in a row. Today she wondered what she would do.

She had already made a playing card replica of the Empire State Building. Uncle Milford wasn't too thrilled when he found out she had used all the cards, when Bessie Busybody had come over to play cards with him. When Uncle Milford took a deck to play with, Stephanie packed up the rest and called Trixie. Trixie didn't pick up so she called Ziggy. When he didn't pick up, she found it odd and then called Stingy. No one answered at Stingy's house either. Lastly, she called Pixel and the answering machine kicked in. She was just about to hang up when Pixel picked up.

"Pixel here go." He said.

"Hey it's Stephanie." was the reply.

"Oh hi," he replied "What's up?"

"I can't get a hold of Trixie, Ziggy, or Stingy. Are they over at your house?"

"No, why?"

"Can I come over? " Stephanie asked.

"Sure if you can avoid the raindrops." Pixel said

"Be there in a minute." Stephanie said.

She hung up, put her sneakers on, and went to go find her Uncle. She found Uncle Milford and Bessie still playing cards at the kitchen table.

"Uncle Milford, I'm going to go over to Pixel's for awhile." Stephanie told him.

"Ok, but be careful in the rain. I don't want you to catch cold." was Uncle Milford's reply.

"I'll wear my raincoat and goulashes."

"Good then I'll see you later." Uncle Milford said.

"Goodbye Uncle. Goodbye Bessie." Stephanie said as she made her way out the door and around the corner to Pixel's house.

Stephanie realized that the water was up to her ankles and was getting inside her goulashes. Feet soaking wet and hair going on the frizz she rang Pixel's doorbell and he let her inside. She left her soaked goulashes and raincoat by the door and popped on her sneakers. She and Pixel then went upstairs.

"You're right about Trixie, Ziggy, and Stingy. I can't get a hold of them either." Pixel told her.

"Should we go over to their houses?" Stephanie asked.

Just then, the wind picked up and the rain increased. The visibility dropped to about nil.

"On the other hand, it might be a good idea to stay inside." Pixel said.

Then thunder boomed and lightening cracked across the sky. The clouds darkened and it became so dark that it looked like it was the middle of the night.

"Staying inside sounds like a good idea to me." Stephanie said.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Pixel and Stephanie rushed downstairs and opened the door. The wind gusted and the rain began to come in as Ziggy made his way inside.

"Ziggy!" Stephanie cried. "You're soaked. Come in."

"Are you ok?" asked Pixel.

"Yes, but I'm wet and scared. I hate thunderstorms and the power went out at my house." Ziggy replied.

"Is that why you didn't answer when I called or when Pixel tried?" Stephanie inquired.

"Yes. I was afraid. When the power went out I decided to come over here." Ziggy replied.

"Well, let's dry you off and go upstairs." Stephanie suggested.

Ziggy nodded and the three went upstairs. Stephanie called her uncle and told him that she would be at Pixel's until the storm outside calmed down. He agreed that it was a good idea and that Bessie was going to be over with him until it broke as well. After she got off the phone, she turned to Pixel and Ziggy and they decided to call Trixie and Stingy again. No one answered at Stingy's but Trixie picked up at her house. She told them that Stingy was with her and that they were safe. However, in the middle of the conversation the phone line went dead. Pixel tried to raise them again but got total silence.

On the other side of town, Robbie Rotten was having his own problems. The rain continued to come down and the leaks in his roof continued to get worse. He had been emptying buckets for the past three days. "Well," he said to himself "at least those darn kids and Sportacus haven't been around. Now if only I could plug up all these holes in the roof I could get some sleep." He hadn't been able to curl up in his big fuzzy orange chair for the past three days and he was absolutely bushed. It looked like he had enough bags to fill three shopping carts under his eyes and was exhausted from emptying the buckets. "How can I be lazy if I have to keep lifting buckets?" he grumbled.

Meanwhile, Stephanie, Pixel, and Ziggy were deciding what to do. Stephanie suggested they go over to Trixie's and see if they could help their friends. Ziggy said that he was too scared and refused to budge. Pixel said that the rain was coming down hard and that they shouldn't leave because it could be dangerous. Stephanie said that if she and Pixel went out and left Ziggy to hold the fort that they could save Trixie and Stingy. Pixel caved and the two started down the stairs. However, a surprise was waiting for them at the bottom. The last three steps of the staircase were covered in water. What would they do now?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stephanie and Pixel stood in shock for a few moments and then ran back upstairs. They stopped before reaching the door and quietly discussed their options. The last thing they wanted to do is make Ziggy more upset. However, they had no idea what to do and how to get over to Trixie's house. Then Stephanie had an idea. She rushed into the room and quickly wrote a letter to Sportacus. Pixel grabbed his new gadget called the Super Mailer 6000. Now instead of running to the mailbox all the time they could send a letter from anywhere. They quickly shot a letter to Sportacus. Then they wrote another letter and shot it to Trixie's house.

Trixie and Stingy received their letter and read it. They too, had fled to Trixie's upstairs. Pixel had given everyone a Super Mailer 6000 and they sent a reply to Pixel, Stephanie, and Ziggy.

Back on the other side of town, Robbie had something fall through one of the holes in his roof. He had managed to plug up most of the holes but hadn't been able to get the last one. That thing turned out to be Stephanie's letter to Sportacus. The wind had pushed it off course and it never made it to Sportacus' airship. Robbie read the letter and smirked.

Up in the airship, Sportacus was trying to keep the ship from crashing. The high damaging winds have given him problems keeping it together. Suddenly a bolt of lightening struck one of the fins on the ship and sent shockwaves. Sportacus was knocked down from his post and the ship began to careen out of control.

Stephanie was anxiously waiting for Sportacus' letter when Trixie and Stingy's message came through the window. She read it and gave it to Pixel. Pixel realized that they were all in a dangerous situation. They decided it was best to wait ten more minutes for Sportacus' letter and then if nothing came they would try to rescue their friends.

Sportacus tried to right the ship but was unable. Another bolt of lightening spilt the sky dangerously close to the airship. He had tried everything to keep the airship from careening out of control. Finally, he decided that it was best to move away from LazyTown and drop the anchor somewhere away from the town once he gained control. He hoped the anchor would hold. Sportacus then was able to gain control when there was a sudden lull in the wind and left the LazyTown skies.

Robbie had finally plugged up the last hole in his roof. He then cleaned up the mess with a mop and a bucket. Now with no water and no mess, he could sit back and scheme. He knew that the kids were in danger and that Sportacus hadn't gotten his letter. Why hadn't Sportacus showed up anyway? That blasted crystal always went off when someone was in trouble. Then Robbie had a thought. What if Sportacus had been frightened by the storm and left? On the other hand, maybe his airship went down and he had no way to get to LazyTown? Either way worked for Robbie and he ran over to his periscope. He looked around and only saw water as far as the eye could see. Robbie readied his soccer ball catapult and was prepared to shoot down whatever he saw in the sky. How would anyone know that he brought down Sportacus and not the storm?

It had been ten minutes and Stephanie and Pixel decided that it was time for them to take action. Pixel pulled out his inflatable raft and started to inflate it.

Then Stephanie asked, "Where did you get that?"

Pixel replied, "I have a lot of stuff up here in case of emergencies."

"Is that why your room is always a mess?" Stephanie inquired.

Pixel nodded and continued to check the raft's progress. As soon as it was filled, he and Stephanie put on their raincoats and goulashes. They told Ziggy to attach the boat's rope to Pixel's bed so that they could find their way back Pixel's house. Pixel and Stephanie then went outside, floated by the window, and threw Ziggy the rope. Ziggy grabbed it and tied to the bed. Pixel and Stephanie paddled toward Trixie's house.

Sportacus got the airship out of the storm and anchored it to the ground. Then his crystal went off. _Funny_, he thought, _why hadn't that gone off sooner?_ As he looked into it, he saw that LazyTown was having big problems. Water was everywhere and Pixel and Stephanie were in a raft. _Pixel and Stephanie were in a raft!_ "I must help them!" he shouted. Sportacus knew he couldn't take the airship and running was out of the question with all that water. He called out to his Sky Chaser and took to the skies.

Robbie continued to scan the LazyTown skies for any sign of Sportacus. Then he caught him out of the corner of his eye. "Perfect!" Robbie cried. He then opened the doors for the catapult and took aim. Within an instant, Robbie caught Sportacus in the crosshairs and fired.

Stephanie and Pixel had finally reached Trixie's house. As Trixie and Stingy pulled them and the raft in, the wind increased and mini-waves started to form in the now two feet of water. Pixel shouted above the howling winds, "We have to get back to my house as soon as possible! No more waiting grab anything that is important and let's get into the raft."

Quickly, the four piled into the raft and began stroking to Pixel's house. While Pixel and Stingy, rowed Stephanie and Trixie pulled on the rope. Back at Pixel's house, Ziggy pulled on the rope as well. They rounded a bend when something splashed near them and swamped the raft.

Robbie had succeeded in shooting Sportacus down but now was in big trouble. When he opened the doors for the catapult, water rushed in and swamped his home. Robbie was up to mid-thigh in water. He closed the doors and began to bail the water out but he realized it was no use as the water continued to rise. The pressure had broken the tubes that he slid down. Robbie did the last thing he could think of and rushed over to his disguise tubes. He shouted his favorite line, "Its disguise time!" and changed into a wet suit and scuba gear and began to swim out of his home.

Stephanie, Pixel, Trixie, and Stingy were thrown into the water. Stingy was the first to pop up. He didn't see anyone else and ducked back under the water. He then resurfaced with Pixel and Trixie behind him. The water was now almost chest deep. "Where is Stephanie?" Pixel screamed over the wind. Trixie shook her head and pointed toward the upside down raft. Trixie and Stingy righted the raft while Pixel searched for Stephanie. All the while, thinking to himself that the water wasn't that deep, how could he have lost her? Then he saw some bubbles popping up. He swam toward them and Sportacus broke the surface of the water.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pixel was glad to see Sportacus and said that he couldn't find Stephanie. Sportacus' crystal was going crazy and he saw in it Stephanie's lifeless body. He said nothing to Pixel and dove back beneath the surface. Sportacus found Stephanie and pulled her back to the surface. He then put her in the raft and the group made their way back to Pixel's house.

Robbie had managed to find higher ground and removed his mask. He could see that it was clearing up to the north but continued to scan the horizon for Sportacus. Robbie had missed what had happened after Sportacus fell into the water. It was still raining but it had slowed down and the wind had dropped considerably. Only the sun could clean up this mess. Robbie put his mask back on and began to dogpaddle to Town Hall.

When they arrived at Pixel's house Sportacus grabbed up Stephanie and checked if she was breathing. She was but it was very shallow. Sportacus didn't want to scare the rest of the kids and told them to go see what they could do about the water on the first floor.

The water hadn't gone down but since the rain slowed the kids tried to think of a way to get rid of the water. However, no one could focus. They were too worried about Stephanie. Then Sportacus suddenly came downstairs, grabbed Pixel, and went back up.

"Pixel, I need you to look after Stephanie. My crystal beeped and I have to go save the Mayor and Miss Busybody. I hate to leave but I have to help them. Keep your eyes on her and if she wakes up make sure that she doesn't move a lot." Sportacus explained.

"But..." Pixel stammered.

"I need you to help me. I can count on you right?"

"Yes." Pixel replied.

Sportacus took off in the raft and left Pixel. Pixel sat next to Stephanie and was absolutely beside himself. Ever since he laid his eyes on her he knew that he liked her. He had always been afraid to voice this and had told no one. Now she needed him and all he could do was sit there.

Sportacus arrived at the Mayor's house and picked up Milford and Bessie. He rowed to the Town Hall and dropped them off. He told them he would bring the rest of the kids over and promised to be back as soon as possible. Sportacus didn't tell the Mayor about Stephanie. He didn't even know where to start. He left before they could ask any questions.

Pixel sat next to Stephanie and held her cold clammy hand. Her breathing was a little better but not much. Pixel thought he was about to cry when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he whispered.

"It's me." Trixie said.

Pixel opened the door and came out. Trixie told him that Sportacus was taking Stingy, Ziggy, and herself to the Town Hall. Pixel said that he would stay here until Sportacus came back. Trixie turned and slowly went downstairs. Pixel returned to Stephanie's side and looked around. He started to spill his feelings when there was another knock on the door. Pixel answered it and found Ziggy standing there.

"I thought you went with Sportacus." Pixel said.

"I just came to say we are leaving now. Sportacus says he'll be back in about ten minutes." Ziggy answered.

"Ok. I'll see you later." Pixel said and closed the door.

He went back to Stephanie and looked around the room to make sure it was empty. Finally, with no one around, he did one of the hardest things he would have to do and spilled his feelings for Stephanie.

Robbie had made it to Town Hall before Sportacus, Bessie, and the Mayor. He removed his mask and air tank and went to the telephone. He picked it up but there was no dial tone. Robbie then flicked the light switch and nothing happened. Frustrated he went to the closet and pulled out a towel and dried himself off. Then he heard Sportacus approaching with the Mayor and Bessie. Robbie hid inside the closet and waited for them to enter the building. After Sportacus left to get Trixie, Stingy, and Ziggy Robbie snuck out of the closet.

Sportacus said very little on the way to Town Hall with the three kids. They didn't even try to make conversation. The only thing Sportacus said to them was not to say anything about Stephanie to the Mayor or Bessie. He told them that he would explain to the Mayor when they brought her over. The kids got out at the Town Hall and said goodbye. They then tried to put on good faces for the Mayor and Bessie.

Sportacus made his way to Pixel's and tried to think of what to say to the Mayor. The only doctor in LazyTown had gone on vacation until Monday, which was still three days away. Stephanie's best chance was to go to the nearest hospital. That however was twenty miles away in the capital. The airship was only about five miles away. The last fifteen miles would be nothing in the airship. Sportacus arrived at Pixel's and quickly went upstairs.

Pixel didn't hear Sportacus approach as he continued to tell Stephanie how he felt. Sportacus said nothing until Pixel had finished. He asked how she was doing and Pixel said about the same. The two of them put her into the raft and made their way to Town Hall.

While they were gone, Robbie surprised the Mayor, Bessie, and the kids. He locked the kids in the closet and tied up the Mayor and Bessie. Robbie then set the trap for Sportacus.

Unaware of the impending danger, Sportacus and Pixel made their way to Town Hall slowly. Then Sportacus' crystal beeped and he saw what was going on. He turned to Pixel and said that he should take Stephanie to the airship instead of Town Hall. Pixel gave him a strange look but did as he was told. Sportacus gave him directions and Pixel took the raft and made his way to the airship. Sportacus turned and swam toward the Town Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As he made his way to the airship the water was getting lower. Pixel was afraid that once he ran out of water Stephanie would be too heavy for him to lift. The raft was barely afloat in the foot and a half of water. Pixel stopped and emptied the raft so that only Stephanie remained in it. He grabbed up the rope and continued to pull through the water. Soon the water was only about knee-deep and Pixel tied the raft to a tree and went to scout ahead.

Sportacus reached Town Hall and snuck around the back. He peered into the window and saw the Mayor and Bessie tied to chairs but couldn't see the kids. Sportacus opened the back door and made his way toward the front of the building.Robbie wondered what was taking Sportacus so long. He looked out the window and didn't see the raft. Then he heard a noise and turned around. Sportacus' surprise attack was ruined but it still caught Robbie off guard.

"Robbie, what are you doing?" Sportacus asked.  
"I was just trying to make you leave LazyTown forever." Robbie replied.

Sportacus laughed.

Robbie nodded and the two began the chase. At first, Robbie was able to evade Sportacus. But finally, Sportacus cornered him. Robbie smirked at him and tried to squeeze under Sportacus' legs but Sportacus grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.

'Where are the kids?" Sportacus asked.

"They are in the closet." Robbie answered.

Sportacus was just about to tie Robbie up when Robbie wriggled away and ran out the door. Sportacus didn't chase him. Instead he opened the closet and let the kids out. Then he untied the Mayor and Bessie.

"Is everyone ok?" Sportacus asked.

Everyone nodded.

"I have to go help Pixel. Everyone stay here and contact the capital. Alert them to our situation." Sportacus said.

"The phone lines are still down." The Mayor said.

"Use the emergency radio." Sportacus said.

"Yes, the radio works. I'll use it. Where is Stephanie?" the Mayor asked.

"She is with Pixel." was all Sportacus said. He left to go find Pixel.

Pixel was hot and tired. The light drizzle felt good. The wind had calmed to a light breeze. Pixel wondered how Stephanie could still be out. When he finally got back to the raft he had a surprise waiting for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pixel walked over to the raft, which floated in about a foot of water, and found it empty. _Where is Stephanie?_ Pixel wondered. He shouted, "Stephanie! Stephanie!" There was no answer. Where would she have gone?

Stephanie awoke in a fog. _Where am I?_ She wondered. She took a moment to acquaint herself with her surroundings. It was a dark and dank room. The last thing she remembered was falling out of the raft and then darkness. She also remembered someone talking to her but the words were all a jumble in her head. Stephanie felt around and tried to find an exit. Her hand touched something slimy and she froze.

Pixel was now in a state of panic when Sportacus arrived. He explained what happened and Sportacus said that his crystal hadn't beeped yet so maybe she was ok. He barely got the words out of his mouth and his crystal went off.

Stephanie felt around again trying to find a door or window. She avoided the spot with the slime but couldn't find anything. Then she heard a noise and shouted,

"Hey! Is somebody out there? Can you help me?"

There was no reply. Scared and alone she felt her way around to her original spot. As she did she tripped. She cried out as she hit the ground hard. Something cracked followed by intense pain in her arm. Since she was in the dark she tried to feel her arm. Luckily, her skin was intact but her left arm was now out of commission. Then from across the room something creaked.

Sportacus felt the urgency of the situation although all his crystal showed a dark place. He assumed that Stephanie was there. But where was there? Sportacus asked Pixel if there were any underground catacombs or older industrial section in LazyTown. Pixel said that there were no underground catacombs but there was a long abandoned industrial section of town.

The two made their way through the shrinking water levels and debris. They finally reached the industrial park. There were at least ten buildings still standing to go through. Pixel and Sportacus made their way through three of the buildings without any success. Then Sportacus' crystal sounded again.

Stephanie's arm was throbbing uncontrollably. The creaking sound had stopped when she had asked who was there. She again tried to think about how to escape. Even she hadn't felt a door or window she knew there had to be a way out. If she got in then there had to be a way out. Suddenly she heard some voices.

"Hey! Can somebody help me?" she shouted.

This time there was a reply.

"Stephanie! Where are you?" it was Sportacus.

"I don't know but can you follow the sound of my voice?" she asked.

"Yes!" This time it was Pixel.

"Ok. I'll just keep talking." Stephanie replied.

Sportacus and Pixel followed the sound of her voice until they reached a solid wall. They heard her voice but they didn't know what to do. Sportacus looked around for a way in. Pixel talked to Stephanie through the wall.

"Are you ok?" Pixel asked.

"Well, sort of. I think my arm is broken." Stephanie replied.

"Do you remember what happened?" Pixel asked nervously.

"A little, I remember the raft going over and I remember someone talking but don't know what they said." Stephanie told him.

Pixel heaved a sigh of relief. His secret was safe for now, but was that what he wanted? Then from the corner came a loud crash.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sportacus smashed through the locked door and scooped Stephanie up.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Better now, but I think my arm is broken." Stephanie answered.

"We'll get you to a hospital." Pixel chimed in.

From outward appearances, Stephanie looked a mess. Her pink hair was plastered to her head. She was covered from head to toe in dirt and filth. Her left arm looked like a limp noodle. There were holes in her tights and one of her shoes was missing. But on the inside she was beaming because Sportacus and Pixel had saved her.

Back at Town Hall the power came on and rescue workers were helping restore the phone lines. Everyone was pitching in to cleanup. The water level was now ankle deep and being mopped toward drainage ditches. The Mayor was so busy making sure everything was running smoothly, he didn't realize Stephanie wasn't back yet.

The kids however were nervous and wondered what was going on. They hadn't heard from Sportacus or Pixel either.

Then Ziggy said "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, that sounds like Sportacus' airship!" Trixie exclaimed.

They looked to the sky and there was the airship. Sportacus came down from it and rushed over to the Mayor.

"Mayor, I need to talk to you!" Sportacus called out.

"Oh, Sportacus you're back. Where is Stephanie and Pixel?" the Mayor asked.

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Sportacus said. He then proceeded to tell the Mayor the whole story. The Mayor had a blank look on his face while Sportacus explained the whole incident in the abandoned industrial section of town. Sportacus finished by telling him that he flew Stephanie and Pixel to the capital and got Stephanie help at the hospital there. Pixel, he explained, was staying with her until he could bring the Mayor there. Sportacus said that the rescue workers could take care of the rest of the cleanup and he would take the Mayor to the hospital. The Mayor agreed and the two got into the airship and headed for the capital.

The nurses had cleaned Stephanie up, and she and Pixel listened to the doctor explain about how he was going to put her cast on.

"Can I have a pink cast?" asked Stephanie.

"Of course you can." the doctor answered.

"Will it hurt her to put the cast on?" Pixel inquired.

"There will be a little discomfort. You can hold her right hand if you want." the doctor offered.

Pixel sheepishly looked at Stephanie and asked, "Would that be ok, Stephanie?"

"I'd like that." was her reply.

Just then one of the nurses came over to the doctor and asked to speak with him privately. The doctor excused himself and asked the nurse what was up. She replied that Sportacus and Stephanie's uncle were here. The doctor said that was good and he'd talk to them after he set Stephanie's arm. He went back in and asked Stephanie to do the best she could to lift her wrist. She tried real hard but the doctor had to do most of it. She squeezed Pixel's hand and he squeezed back. Pixel said "Don't look at what he's doing, look at me." He smiled and she smiled back.

"There all done." the doctor said.

"You're done already?" Stephanie asked.

"Really, really." was the doctor's reply.

"Wow. That wasn't so bad." Stephanie smiled.

"Ok. Let's get you back to your room. You need some rest and besides there are some people here to see you." The doctor smiled back. The nurses took Stephanie and Pixel back to Stephanie's room and the doctor met with Sportacus and the Mayor.

"How is she?" Sportacus asked.

"Well, her left wrist was fractured and mostly just a few bumps and bruises. However, because she bumped her head I think it is best to keep her overnight and have her take a CAT scan." The doctor answered.

"Why does she need that?" these were the first words Mayor Meanswell spoke since getting on Sportacus' airship.

"It's just a precaution, to make sure she doesn't have a concussion or any other head trauma." the doctor said.

"How long will she be in her cast?" Sportacus inquired.

"About six to eight weeks. That is standard procedure. Someone will have to bring her back for X-rays and possible removal of her cast. However there is something else I wish to discuss with you." the doctor replied.

"What is it?" both the Mayor and Sportacus asked at the same time.

"The nurses found this while helping Stephanie clean up." he showed them an envelope. "Do you know what this is?" it was the doctor's turn to ask the questions.

"No. I don't but may I see it more closely?" Sportacus inquired.

The doctor handed him the envelope and Sportacus looked at it.

The envelope was plain with the exception of a number nine on the front. Something struck Sportacus as odd because that nine looked familiar. Then he went as white as a sheet.

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked. Sportacus said nothing and dropped the letter. The Mayor picked it up and looked at it.

The Mayor, too, was shocked at what he saw. The doctor sat in total confusion as both Sportacus and the Mayor sat there with their mouths hanging open.

"Would someone please explain this?" the doctor asked.

"This message is from Number 9. He is my predecessor and once protector of LazyTown. The Mayor has told me that only he and Robbie Rotten remember him." Sportacus finally spilled.

"So why does he make you so upset? He sounds like a good guy." the doctor said.

"One day he just disappeared. After many attempts to contact him failed, he was declared MIA. No one has seen or heard from him in about ten years." the Mayor explained.

Quickly changing the subject Sportacus asked, "Can we talk to Stephanie?"

The doctor said yes and Sportacus left in a hurry. The Mayor however asked the doctor to stay.

"I will further explain the situation." the Mayor clarified. The doctor sat and listened intently to the Mayor.

"Number 9 protected LazyTown as Sportacus does today. However there is one difference between the two. I believe that Number 9 left for a certain reason and that Sportacus' original reason for coming here is part of it. One day about ten years ago the owner of Rubber Bath Toys Incorporated was touring his buildings. There were eleven buildings and he had just finished touring ten of them. As he approached the last building, the ground shook. Number 9 raced around town saving people from falling debris. Finally after the tremors stopped everyone realized that the owner was missing. Number 9's crystal went off and he left. For the next three days everyone searched for the owner and Number 9. Then Number 9 appeared and he was carrying the owner of Rubber Bath Toys Incorporated's body. He had been too late to save the owner for the eleventh building had collapsed on top of the man. Number 9 never said another word. He got into his airship and left. No trace of him has ever been found until today." the Mayor finished.

"So why did Sportacus react like that?" the doctor asked still a little confused.

"In the letter is what made him upset." The Mayor showed the doctor the letter. The doctor read it and soon realized what was going on. The letter read:

"To whom it may concern:

I have saved this young lady. My return to LazyTown may have caused problems with your new hero, I'm sorry. I hope that the benevolent people of LazyTown can forgive my trespassing. It will be the last time. My failure shouldn't get in your way. I have shamed LazyTown, my wife, my son, and myself.

I beg your forgiveness,

Number 9"

"Who are his wife and son?" the doctor asked after soaking it all in.

"I don't know who his wife is but I have a sneaking suspicion that Sportacus isn't Number 10 for no reason." the Mayor replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sportacus knocked on Stephanie's door and she smiled as he walked in.

"So what did the doctor say?" she asked.

"He wants to keep you overnight. They just want to make sure you don't have a concussion or anything that's all." Sportacus told her.

"Is someone going to stay with me?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure if that's what you want." Sportacus replied.

Pixel was sitting sound asleep in a chair next to Stephanie's bed. But all of a sudden he snapped awake screaming. Sportacus grabbed him.

"Pixel are you ok?" Stephanie and Sportacus asked at the same time.

"I was just having a nightmare." was Pixel's reply.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Sportacus asked.

"No, that's ok." Pixel said.

Then Sportacus told Pixel and Stephanie about how long the cast would be on and how Stephanie would have to come back to the hospital to have it removed. Stephanie yawned and Sportacus said he would get the Mayor.

"So you think Number 9 is Sportacus' father and that Sportacus came to LazyTown to find him." The doctor said.

"Yes, I do. I just wish that I had an opportunity to discuss what happened that day with Number 9. No one blames him for what happened." The Mayor said.

Just then Sportacus came in and told the Mayor that Stephanie wanted to see him. Mayor Meanswell thanked the doctor and left with Sportacus to go visit Stephanie. Sportacus said nothing until they reached Stephanie's room.

"Oh Stephanie!" the Mayor cried.

"Uncle Milford!" Stephanie started to cry.

The two hugged and Sportacus pulled Pixel out so the two could have a few moments alone.

"I was so worried about you. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." Uncle Milford gushed.

"I was afraid that no one would find me. I didn't know where I was or what was going on. I love you Uncle Milford." Stephanie sighed.

The two hugged again and smiled. Mayor Meanswell asked Stephanie if Sportacus explained everything. She said yes and wasn't sure who would stay with her. The Mayor said unfortunately that he and Sportacus would have to leave to make sure the town was finally back in order. Stephanie said she understood and asked him to have Sportacus and Pixel come back in. The Mayor nodded and brought the two back in.

"Uncle Milford says that he and Sportacus have to leave so, is it ok if you stay with me, Pixel?" Stephanie inquired.

At this Pixel blushed and told her he would stay with her. Sportacus winked at Pixel and said "I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about." With that Sportacus and Mayor Meanswell said their goodbyes and left.

Pixel said, Stephanie, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah." she responded.

"You know that voice you heard? Well it was me. While Sportacus was saving the other kids, I was sitting next to you, holding your hand, and telling you something." Pixel explained.

Stephanie looked at him expectantly waiting for him to finish. Pixel turned red and swallowed hard.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mayor Meanswell waited until they were back on the airship before talking about the note to Sportacus.

"Sportacus tell me, what your real reason for coming to LazyTown was?" the Mayor asked.

"I got a letter from Stephanie…" Sportacus started.

"No, I mean the _real_ reason." the Mayor corrected him. Sportacus had never seen the Mayor this way and decided it was best to answer truthfully.

"I was on my way to find someone." was the answer Sportacus gave.

"Your father, Number 9 is your father isn't he?" the Mayor dug deeper.

"Yes he is. Mother and I hadn't heard or seen him in ten years. He missed a lot of things: my graduation from Hero College, most of my childhood, and mother's illness. I just wanted to see him and tell him everything." Sportacus spilled.

"I think he wants to see you. Why else would he take Stephanie to the same industrial complex as that fateful day ten years ago?" the Mayor surmised.

"I think the note he left was a last minute thought. He must have bailed when Pixel and I showed up." Sportacus said.

"While Stephanie is gone, we must find him and explain that no one blames him for the incident ten years ago." the Mayor explained to Sportacus.

They had now arrived in LazyTown. Everything was up and running. The rescue workers and kids had finished cleaning up. The Mayor then called a town meeting to explain everything.

"Pixel, are you ok?" Stephanie asked when he stopped talking.

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you that from the first time I met you that I love you." Pixel finally blurted out.

Stephanie sat there and said nothing for a few moments. Then she said "What a relief!" A look of confusion crossed Pixel's face.

"Pixel, I must confess from the first day I met you I had the same feelings. I just wasn't strong enough to tell you."

The two embraced and smiled at each other. Now there weren't any awkward silences. Pixel held her hand and explained how guilty he felt for what happened. Stephanie told him it wasn't his fault and squeezed his hand. The two were up most of the night talking, giggling, and holding hands.

The Mayor told everyone what had happened except about Number 9. Sportacus had gone in search of him. Down at the industrial park Sportacus searched each building floor by floor, room by room. He entered the last building and went around the first floor when something moved behind him in the shadows.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sportacus spun around and grabbed at what moved. He didn't get a hold of it but felt some cloth.

"Dad!" he shouted out, "Please I need to talk to you! I miss you! Mom misses you and right now she needs you! Please answer me!"

Nothing but silence followed, so Sportacus continued to shout.

"Mom's sick! She needs to see you! No one blames you for what happened here ten years ago! Please answer!"

This time there was an answer.

"They don't? Your mother is sick? When did that happen?"

"No one blames you. It wasn't your fault. You had too much going on. Where are you?" Sportacus spoke in a normal tone.

Number 9 stepped from the shadows. He looked exactly like Sportacus only older, but his muscles were still big. His green outfit was ripped and dirty. Sportacus realized that their outfits were the same except for the different colors and of course Sportacus' was clean.

"Your mother is sick?" his father asked.

"Yes. She needs you. I need you." Sportacus said.

"Then I must go to her. Can you take me to her?" Number 9 asked.

"Yes, I will take you. After she gets better we will need to catch up." Sportacus said.

"Definitely, my son, I have missed you and your mother so much." Number 9 replied.

The two raced to Sportacus' airship and left for home. Sportacus radioed the Mayor and let him know what was going on. The Mayor told him that they would need him to pickup Stephanie. Sportacus agreed to be back and told the Mayor not to worry. But the Mayor had plenty to worry about.

It was the next morning and Stephanie went in for her CAT scan. Pixel waited anxiously for her to come out. However when she did the doctor and some nurses raced her past him and down the hallway.

"What's going on?" he asked. But no one answered him. The doctor and nurses rushed into the ER. Pixel tried to follow but a nurse took him to the waiting room. She told him the doctor would be out to talk to him. In the meantime he was to wait. Pixel went to the pay phone and made a call.

The Mayor answered the phone and Pixel told him everything. Mayor Meanswell's face went white and he sank into a chair. He didn't know what to do when he heard Sportacus' airship overhead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Pixel was anxiously wiggling, walking, and biting his nails. It had been an hour and a half since they rushed Stephanie into the Emergency Room. Then he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Sportacus and Mayor Meanswell walked into the waiting room. Pixel jumped up and came over to them. The Mayor was still in a state of shock and Sportacus was doing his best to look calm. The three sat in silence for a half an hour, when the doctor arrived.

Pixel was the first to say something. "How is she?"

The doctor replied, "Stephanie is doing very well. When we saw the results of her CAT scan we needed to act quickly. I was right she did suffer some head trauma."

"What kind of head trauma?" Sportacus asked.

"She had some bleeding in her brain. Whatever she hit her head on left no external signs of damage. It's the strangest thing I've ever seen. But when we shaved some of her hair off we found a big dent in her skull." The doctor explained.

"You had to shave off some of her hair? There was a big dent in her head?" These were the Mayor's first words all afternoon.

"Yes to both of those questions. You can see her in a little while and then you'll see what I mean. I will be back in a little while and will take you to her." With that the doctor left the trio sitting in the waiting room.

Back at the little island to the north, Number 9 was sitting with his wife, Vigdís. The doctors hadn't been able to diagnose her. She simply refused to eat, drink, or leave bed. When Sportacus returned with his father he hoped that she would come out of her state. But when Sportacus had to leave, Vigdís wasn't any better. Number 9 sat next to her bed, holding her hand and apologizing for what he did. Then suddenly he noticed tears were rolling down her face. Number 9 put his hands on her face and softly wiped away her tears.

"Come back to me, my wife. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused. I love you and Sportacus very much." He whispered to her. She raised her hand and grabbed her husband's hand. Number 9 raised their hands to his face and placed them on his cheek and cried.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The doctor walked into the waiting room and escorted Mayor Meanswell, Sportacus, and Pixel to Stephanie's room. As they reached the door the doctor cautioned them about her hair and the dent. "Be sure not to say anything." He reminded them. "Push the call button if you need something."

The doctor left them alone and the three entered the room. Shock was their first reaction, followed by sadness. Stephanie's hair was completely shaved off on the back of her head. The doctor was right. The dent was huge. Sportacus looked at it closely. There was something familiar about that shape. Then it hit him. When he saved Stephanie she had been laying near the bench by the sports filed. The same one he had collapsed on when he had his sugar meltdown. Sportacus grabbed the Mayor and pulled him out of the room.

Back in LazyTown, Trixie, Stingy, Ziggy, and Bessie were setting up decorations that said, "Welcome Home Stephanie!" They thought this would cheer her up and she would be able to forget about her broken arm for awhile. No one knew about what happened after the CAT scan. Bessie assumed that the Mayor and Sportacus went to pick Stephanie up. But when they hadn't come back by three o'clock, Bessie was worried. She tried to radio the airship but got no response.

Vigdís was now sitting up and she and her husband were talking. The doctors had no explanation for her miraculous recovery. Number 9 was sure that his return had brought her back from the edge of oblivion. He left his wife for a few moments to call Sportacus and tell him the good news. But he too, couldn't raise Sportacus.

Pixel held Stephanie's hand and kissed it. He desperately wanted to speak to her and assure her things were going to be ok. Stephanie was still out from the anesthesia and pixel wished he could see her smile.

Meanwhile Sportacus told the Mayor that he recognized the dent from the bench. He also told the Mayor that it was no accident he fell off his Sky Chaser. He had a pretty good idea who was behind it, Robbie Rotten. Sportacus told the Mayor he must go to his parents and then back to LazyTown. The Mayor agreed and said he would call if he needed him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Sportacus arrived back at his parents', his jaw dropped. Vigdís and his father were laughing. She had been showing him pictures of Sportacus when he was younger. When they saw their son they had a big family hug.

"Oh, mother! I'm so glad you're better and that you two have caught up." Sportacus said.

"Son, I'm so glad you brought your father home. I missed him and I needed to be here. Now I won't be lonely when you go back to LazyTown." His mother said.

"Speaking of which, I can't stay. Stephanie's condition has worsened. They had to stop bleeding in her brain. I have to go to LazyTown and get the villain that has caused this!" Sportacus explained.

"Son, I'll go with you. Your mother has had a big day and needs rest. We will defeat him together." Number 9 said.

"Well if you're going to go you will need this." She pointed to a box by her nightstand. Number 9 picked it up and opened it. It was his extra uniform. He smiled and quickly put it on.

"Let's roll!" he shouted.

The father and son team headed for LazyTown.

Stephanie was in a fog. She had the weirdest dream. It involved Pixel and herself and their kids. Their kids, what is wrong with me? I'm only 8 years old! Worry about that later, she thought. Then she felt something touching her face. Her eyes fluttered open and met with a pair of sad brown eyes. Stephanie felt an electric charge as she realized Pixel's lips were on hers. He was kissing her and she surprised him as she kissed him back.

"Stephanie." He whispered.

"Pixel." She smiled and whispered back.

Pixel grabbed her hand and she squeezed it. "I love you." Stephanie murmured. Pixel smiled "And I love you."

"Where is my uncle?" she asked.

"He's talking with the doctor." Pixel replied. "Don't worry you'll be fine. But I must tell you the truth. They rushed you into the ER and fixed the bleeding but in order to do so they…" he paused.

"What?" she asked. Pixel took her right hand and put it to the back of her head carefully. Stephanie's fingers danced across the big open hairless section of her head. She gasped and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Sh, Sh. It's ok. It'll grow back soon." Pixel comforted her.

"But, but…" she stammered.

Pixel put his finger on her lips to silence them. "You're beautiful. You always have been and you always will be." He said and smiled. She smiled back. The Mayor then entered the room and asked to speak to Stephanie alone. Pixel told her he'd see her later and went to find some food.

Sportacus and his father arrived in LazyTown. They had radioed ahead and let Bessie in on what was going on. The duo sneaked toward Robbie's house.

Robbie was happy that Sportakook and the little pink haired girl were gone. He didn't know where they went but he didn't care. Robbie had been able to sleep in his big fuzzy chair with his little purple blanket. He heard a noise from above.

Just then Sportacus and his father busted in.

"Robbie, this time you went too far! Stephanie could've died!" Sportacus yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Robbie asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The look of confusion on Robbie's face took Sportacus by surprise. Unsure of what to do next the three of them stood there staring at each other. Sportacus swallowed hard and said the hardest thing he'd ever have to say. "Sorry Robbie I overreacted."

Robbie made a face, swallowed, and said "Well don't get your blue suit in a bunch, Sportakook, er I mean Sportacus. It was me who knocked you out of the sky."

Sportacus' fists clenched and he said, "So, because I fell and swamped the raft it's my fault."

"No it wasn't. Robbie didn't know that the kids were there and you couldn't have known that soccer ball was coming at you." Number 9 told him.

"So you're not going to punish me?" Robbie said.

"Well now I didn't say that." Sportacus said.

Back at the hospital, the doctor and the Mayor discussed with Stephanie what she could and couldn't do. For the next six weeks she couldn't do too much physical activity. She had to take it easy and could only play for six hours a day.

"That doesn't leave a lot of time for dancing does it?" She said.

"I want you to be careful, Stephanie. I don't want you back here before the day we remove your cast." The doctor cautioned.

"I understand. When can I go home?" Stephanie asked.

"You can go home tomorrow. I want to make sure that everything is going well before you leave." The doctor told her. "Now I gave your uncle your pain medication. You have enough for eight weeks."

"Thank you, doctor." Stephanie said.

"You're welcome. Just promise to take care of yourself." He replied.

"I will, I promise." She told him.

Mayor Meanswell told the doctor to give him a minute. The doctor nodded and went outside. Just outside the door the doctor bumped into Pixel.

"Oh, I'm sorry doctor. I was just bringing some food for Stephanie."

"That's alright. You know she's lucky to have a good friend like you." The doctor told him.

"Thank you. I've been meaning to tell you thank you for everything. I don't know what I'd do without Stephanie." Pixel said.

"You're welcome. Now I think there is a little girl who is waiting for her friend to bring her a treat." The doctor smiled.

Pixel smiled and walked into the room as the Mayor exited.

"Thank you, doctor." Mayor Meanswell said.

"No problem. Here is my number in case you need it." The doctor handed him a card. The Mayor took it and said, "Our doctor, Dr. Feels Good, should be back by now and I will update him and have him call you."

"Good idea. Hopefully we won't have to talk too much." The doctor replied.

"Let's hope so. Well doctor I'll see you when we leave tomorrow." Mayor Meanswell said.

"Indeed, have a good night."

"You too, doctor."

Back in Stephanie's room, there was a lot of giggling. Pixel had come in with an armload of food and practically killed himself when he tripped over a chair. The food wasn't so lucky. The two sandwiches, though wrapped in plastic, hit the floor and were smashed. Stephanie managed to catch one of the apples but the other smacked into the wall.

"At least we have applesauce." Stephanie said between giggles.

Pixel, who was trying to regain some of his dignity, lay on the floor and said, "Cleanup in aisle 12."

This only made Stephanie giggle some more until she cried, "Ow, Ow, my side hurts." Pixel came over and asked, "Where does it hurt?" She pointed to her right side and Pixel rubbed it a little.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much better, thanks." She replied.

"What is going on in here?" Mayor Meanswell asked with a smile.

"Well we were going to eat some food but I think the floor and the wall wanted some too." Pixel told him. At this the Mayor laughed and told them he would go get some more.

"Thanks, Uncle." Stephanie said. The Mayor left to go get some more food and Pixel cleaned up.

"Pixel, can I ask you something?" Stephanie said.

"Sure. What's up?"

"What are we going to tell my uncle? About us I mean?" she asked.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sportacus picked Stephanie up and climbed aboard the airship. Pixel and Mayor Meanswell followed up the ladder behind them. Stephanie's questions had kept Pixel thinking most of the night. _What were they going to do?_ He wondered. He decided that they wouldn't tell anyone until he could come up with an idea. Stephanie had agreed and the two behaved like normal the entire ride to LazyTown.

When they arrived they had a big surprise waiting for them. Bessie, Trixie, Stingy, and Ziggy had made everything up with posters, balloons, and streamers. Also, Number 9 and Vigdís were there to meet the Mayor. Stephanie was so happy to be back. The rest of the day was spent laughing, playing, and catching up. The biggest surprise was yet to come.

At about three o'clock, Sportacus and his father announced they had a surprise. Robbie, dressed in his best outfit, was pushed in front of the podium.

"Robbie has something important to say." Number 9 explained. Robbie stood there and stared out at everyone. Sportacus got up behind him and tapped on his shoulder. Robbie turned around and saw Sportacus had an apple. Robbie jumped and stuck out his tongue.

"Alright, I'll say it. I'm sorry for what happened." Robbie gagged on his own words. Stephanie, with Pixel's help, got up to the podium and gave Robbie a hug. Robbie made a face and stood there like a brick wall.

"I forgive you, Robbie." She said. Everyone cheered and Robbie ran so fast, he fell off the stage.

"I meant to do that." He said and left. Stephanie giggled and hugged Sportacus and Pixel.

"Thanks for saving me." She told them. Pixel blushed and Sportacus said "You're welcome, Stephanie." Then she turned to Number 9 and said, "I'm glad that Sportacus found you. LazyTown will now have two heroes." Number 9 smiled and went to the podium.

"May I say something?" The Mayor nodded and Number 9 continued, "I'd like to thank everyone for believing in me even though I made a terrible mistake. I won't stay too long, my family and I have some catching up to do. Besides I don't know if Sportacus would like his old man hanging around."

Sportacus interrupted him, "I think I speak for everyone when I say, stay as long as you want. And always come back and visit."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Well, this day is for Stephanie, so let's party!" Number 9 said.

Stephanie sat on a bench while everyone was playing and having a good time. She was feeling tired and remembered that the doctor didn't want her to overdo it. Pixel saw her and sat down next to her. "Are you tired?" he asked. She nodded and put her head on his shoulder. "I've been thinking about what you said and I think we should ask someone else before telling your uncle."

"Who would we tell?" Stephanie asked.

"How about Sportacus?" he asked her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Stephanie woke up the next morning and looked at her clock. It was eight in the morning and the sun was starting to blind her. She got up and closed the shade. Yawning she went to the mirror on her desk and stared at her head. She sighed and went to go take a nice bubble bath.

She put her arm in a plastic waterproof bag and climbed into the tub. The warm water felt good and soon she fell back asleep. A little while later there was a knock on the door.

"Stephanie, are you almost done? Pixel is here waiting for you." Mayor Meanswell spoke through the bathroom door. "Give me fifteen minutes." She told him.

She got out of the tub and quickly got dressed. Stephanie put a pink bandana over her hair. _Or what's left of it,_ she thought.

"I'm coming Pixel!" She shouted.

"Ok, take your time." He replied.

"Here I am." Stephanie smiled. Pixel smiled and told the Mayor they'd be back later. The two of them headed for their meeting with Sportacus.

They reached the ladder and Pixel had Stephanie go up first and then he followed. Sportacus was happy to see them and asked, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well about what you and I talked about at the hospital, is what we want to discuss." Pixel explained.

"Oh." He winked at Pixel.

"I took your advice and spilled my heart to Stephanie and well…"

"Now we can't stop thinking about each other." Stephanie finished.

"But how do we tell the Mayor and our other friends?" Pixel asked and grabbed Stephanie's hand. Sportacus smiled and the three talked for a long while. Finally they came up with an idea.

A few days later, the Town Square was a buzz with activity. _What's this meeting about? _Was the question on everyone's mind. Number 9 got up to the podium and quieted the crowd.

"All right everybody. May I have your attention please?" Everyone turned to the podium and listened to what he had to say.

"My son, Sportacus, has decided to throw a dance to commemorate my return and my new job. The Mayor of neighboring FunTown as asked me to be their hero. I have accepted because it will allow me to stay close to all of my new friends and my family. Anyway the dance will be held in the school gymnasium at five o'clock on Friday. That's tomorrow night at five o'clock. Thank you for your support. See you tomorrow."

With that the meeting was over and everyone congratulated Number 9 and Vigdís. The kids ran off to play and Pixel and Stephanie told them they'd catch up.

"Well everything is working out so far." Pixel said.

"Yeah well it'll be a big day for us. I'll have to take it easy. But it'll be worth it." Stephanie leaned over and kissed Pixel on the cheek.

"Hey, you don't want to ruin the surprise." Pixel blushed. She smiled and said, "Well we should probably meet up with our friends."

"Yeah, I guess so." This time he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, you don't want to ruin the surprise." She said in a sing song voice. The two of them laughed and went off to join their friends.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was three o'clock the next day and Stephanie was trying to decide what to wear to the dance. The phone rang and Stephanie picked it up.

"Hello, this is Stephanie."

"Hey it's Pixel."

"What's up, Pixel?"

"I just wanted to see how things were coming. Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, I'm just deciding what to wear."

Pixel rolled his eyes. _Girls always worrying about their outfits_, he thought. Over the phone he said,

"Well, surprise me. Anyway what time should I pick you up?"

"Be over by quarter to five. It takes about ten minutes to walk to the school from my Uncle's house."

"Ok. I'll see you in an hour and a half then." Pixel told her.

"I'll be counting the minutes. Bye." Stephanie hung up and went back to her wardrobe.

"What to wear? What to wear?" Her regular pink outfit had come clean in the wash but she hadn't had time to go to buy more pink tights. She used to have at least ten pairs of tights but when Uncle Milford washed them they weren't pink anymore. They came out a funky shade of purple. She looked at the clock and saw it was quarter after four. _I'd better hurry_, she thought.

Pixel rang the doorbell. He heard someone come to the door. Mayor Meanswell opened the door.

"Hello Pixel."

"Hello Mayor. I came to walk Stephanie to the dance."

"Oh, well let me see if she's ready. Come in." The Mayor said and he went down to Stephanie's room. He knocked on the door and said, "Pixel's here. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm coming." She opened the door and Uncle Milford said, "You look very nice Stephanie."

"Thank you Uncle." They walked down the hall to the kitchen where Pixel was sitting.

When Pixel saw Stephanie his jaw almost fell off his face.

"Wow!" was all he managed to get out. She had on pink dress that had little glittery pink flowers, and pink strap sandals. Her hair was in a bandana and she had put some pink glittery clips to keep the bandana on.

"I'm ready." She said and put Pixel's jaw back into place.

"Ready as I'll ever be. See you at the dance Mayor." Pixel said.

"I'll see you there. Stephanie, I'm going to pickup Bessie." Mayor Meanswell said.

"Ok. See you there." Stephanie said and she and Pixel left.

They arrived at the school with five minutes to spare and bumped into Number 9 and his wife.

"Ready?" Number 9 winked.

"Ready as we'll ever be." The two said in unison.

"All right, let's dance." Vigdís said.

They entered the school gymnasium. Balloons, streamers, and other party decorations had transformed the gym. "Wow! You guys did a great decorating job." Stephanie said.

"Thank you. We wanted to make tonight special so we thought we had to start with the decorations."

The others began to arrive and soon everyone had entered the gym. They were talking and then Sportacus got up to the microphone.

"All right everyone. Are you ready to dance?"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"Then let's get started. I'll be your DJ tonight so feel free to request anything you want." Sportacus said and then he started the music. Everyone broke down into their little groups. The Mayor had worked up the courage to ask Bessie to dance. Trixie asked Stingy to dance and he said yes. Number 9 and Vigdís asked Ziggy to dance with them, and Pixel asked Stephanie.

The two danced and laughed together. Trixie looked over at them and giggled. She turned to Stingy and said, "Look at those two."

Stingy wasn't paying attention. He had started to declare that everything in the gym was "MINE!" Ziggy noticed something was happening and he asked Number 9 about it. Number 9 whispered to him and Ziggy turned red and giggled. The Mayor and Bessie noticed something too.

"I think it's cute." Bessie said.

"I don't know she's just…" Mayor Meanswell started.

"Oh, she'll be fine. Besides you have other things to worry about." Bessie said as she spun him around. Everyone was enjoying themselves, especially Stephanie and Pixel. The held each other close and danced. It seemed that no one else existed. Sportacus smiled and put the next song. Stephanie didn't realized what song it was until the chorus:

"I don't want to fall to pieces

I just want to sit and stare at you

I don't want to talk about it

I don't want a conversation

I just want to cry in front of you

I don't want to talk about it

'cause I'm in love with you"

"Oh, I love this song." Stephanie said.

"And I love you." Pixel said.

Stephanie blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder. They were having a good time and didn't realize how late it was getting. Stephanie yawned and asked Pixel what time it was. He replied that it was almost nine o'clock. "I still have three hours." Stephanie said.

"Well why don't you sit down and I'll get you some juice." Pixel offered.

"I'd like that." She smiled. When Pixel left, Sportacus came over.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"Very well, I hope. How do you think my Uncle is taking it?" Stephanie asked.

"Well I'd ask Bessie. She's been keeping him occupied." Sportacus told her.

"Oh well I'll have to thank her later." Stephanie said.

"Indeed. Well I'll let you and Pixel get back to your evening." Sportacus got up and Stephanie stopped him. "Thank you so much." "Your welcome, Stephanie, anytime." He smiled.

The rest of the evening went fantastically and Pixel walked Stephanie home. They laughed and talked the entire walk home.

"I want to thank you for tonight. You know Uncle Milford will probably want to talk to you tomorrow." Stephanie said.

"Yeah well don't worry. I look forward to it. Good night Stephanie." He kissed her on the cheek. She however grabbed his face and planted one right on his lips. He smiled and turned red.

"Good night Stephanie. Sleep well." Pixel smiled.

"Good night." She smiled back.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Six months passed and Christmas was coming closer. Pixel had had that talk with Mayor Meanswell. The two came to an understanding. The Mayor was nervous about the idea but Pixel had set him straight.

Stephanie's hair had grown back in and her cast had long been removed. After about two months she'd been able to sing, dance, and play like before the accident. She and Pixel were still going out and they were very close. Their friends teased them because they were rarely apart.

Number 9 was enjoying his job over in FunTown and visited LazyTown regularly with Vigdís. Sportacus was happy to see his family back together and even visited FunTown occasionally. Vigdís started her own Hero outfits store. It was a huge success. Heroes and people came from all over to get their Hero uniforms or replicas.

So Stephanie ends our story with this:

"Bing bang diggiriggidong

Funny words I sing when I am dancing.

Bing bang diggiriggidong

Silly words that can mean anything.

Get on up it's time to dance yeah.

It's so much fun being up on our feet.

So we go

Up up – do the jump

Move around and clap your hands together.

Down down – turn around

Having fun is what it's all about."

So this is where we leave our friends and we will join their adventures soon.


End file.
